¡No Te Cases!
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: Hinata se casara pero no con el hombre que ama.   Lo se mal review plis, vale la pena leer.


**No te cases!**

En la iglesia el santo niño Jesús, la cual se encontraba completamente invadida por una multitud de personas y decorada desde el cristo crucificado hasta el último escalón de la misma, se presenciaba el casamiento más importante de toda la ciudad de Konoha, la familia Inuzuka y la familia Hyuga, unirían sus respectivas compañías con el casamiento de su dos primogénitos: Kiba Inuzuka, único primogénito varón del líder principal de la familia Inuzuka y Hyuga Hinata, primera hija del líder principal de la familia Hyuga.

— ¿Quién se opone a la unión de estos seres que hoy decidieron unirse bajo la santa ley de Dios? — Pregunto el sacerdote a la multitud presente y al no recibir respuesta dio por hecho que la ceremonia debía continuar —Señorita Hinata Hyuga ¿Acepta usted a Kiba Inuzuka como esposo, para amarlo respetarlo y estar con el hasta que la muerte los separe?

La joven de tez clara, tímida, sonrojada de solo pensar que en ese instante todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, dirigió sus ojos de color luna hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, quien antes había sido su mejor amigo y ahora el hombre que tendría que acompañar toda su vida y al cual no amaba, el cual le regalaba una sonrisa calida y tierna, miró hacia su padre aquel hombre recto que la miraba con aquella mirada fulminante con la que le ordenaba que aceptara.

—yo, yo…—intentaba articular palabra y claro todos esperaban su repuesta, mientras que ella enfocaba su mirada hacia el suelo y repetía una y otra vez la monosílaba yo, de sus ojos se escapaba una lagrima que suavemente recorría su mejilla, perdiéndose entre la comisura de sus labios.

—Señorita responda la pregunta ¿Acepta o no al joven Kiba Inuzuka como su esposo?

—Yo…acep…

Mientras en otro lugar un joven de cabello rubio corría sin importarle nada mas que sus piernas corrieran lo suficientemente rápido para detener una tontería, no le daba importancia a lo que la gente le decía cuando sin querer las empujaba o tiraba al suelo lo que traían consigo.

—Hinata, debo detenerte —susurro entre jadeos.

Mientras corría, aquel recuerdo llego a su mente…

_La busco por todo el apartamento, pero no estaba se había marchado dejándole solo una nota, encima del buró_

_—Naruto-kun, nunca pensé que llegaría a quererte tanto como te quiero, pero esto no puede ser, no me busques más, mi destino esta escrito en piedra y debo afrontarlo aunque no me guste esa decisión. Te amo, siempre tuya Hinata. _

_Al principio no podía entender por que se había ido y fue cuando Sasuke llego y le contó la noticia, que salía en todos los periódicos... _

_—Naruto ¿no es tu novia la que se caso con este tipo hoy? _

Siguió corriendo, debía detener esa boda y no había nadie en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Dobe, ¿Estas seguro que quieres interrumpir esa boda?

El joven rubio no respondió a la pregunta, es que era mas que obvio, él la amaba y sabia que ella también lo amaba, sentía que lo amaba, cuando la hizo suya la noche anterior, el sentirla temblar bajos sus brazos, verla acurrucada en su pecho y escuchar de sus labios en ese tono melodioso que lo amaba, eso debía ser amor, es que con cada mirada se lo demostraba.

Por primera vez en su vida aquel joven corrió más rápido que su mejor amigo, quien siempre le había ganado en todas las carreras que se disputaban en la juventud, ya que llego primero a la iglesia, no lo dudo dos veces y entro corriendo, nadie se percato de su presencia, todos estaban atentos con sus oídos bien puestos para poder escuchar el si o el no de la joven que hoy se casaba.

— ¡Hinata, No lo hagas yo te amo!

Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia el joven que llego y evito que la joven diera su respuesta, el joven que grito con todas sus fuerzas que amaba a la novia.

—Naruto…—, musito la joven, lo suficientemente audible para que aquél hombre que estaba a su lado lo escuchará

— ¿Le conoces, Hinata? —Pregunto el novio enojado, que era un chico de tez bronceada, con unas extrañas y raras marcas rojas en su cara y cabello castaño claro — ¡¿Dime lo conoces? —, grito el mismo al no recibir respuesta, tomando a la chica del antebrazo para ver si de esta manera reaccionaba y respondía su pregunta.

Todos se extrañaron ante tal acción, pero ¿Quién no perdería la cordura cuando un total desconocido apareciera e interrumpiera tu boda? Claro esa no era una excusa para comportarse de esta manera.

—Kiba, suéltame me lastimas…—suplico la joven en un tono bajo que tal vez solo él la hubiera escuchado.

— ¡Suéltala, no ves que la lastimas! —exigió Naruto, y el joven la soltó no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de decepción y odio a la joven.

Los presentes solo observaban, la señora Tsume Inuzuka, madre del novio, se había desmayado al presenciar tal vergüenza, Hana, hermana del novio, solo le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación a su hermano pensando en lo mal que se estaría sintiendo, por otro lado la familia de la novia no era otra que se quedaba atrás, Neji y Hanabi, primo y hermana de la novia, solo se sentía aliviados, debido a que ambos sabían que ella no seria feliz al lado de Kiba, Hiashi padre de la misma, sentía como tantas oportunidades se le venían abajo, a la vez que un sentimiento de rabia y vergüenza inundaba su alma, aunque aun quedaba algo por hacer.

—Le ordeno que se retire, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, jovencito —ordenó con palabras muy finas y de una forma muy prepotente el señor Hiashi Hyuga al joven rubio, quien no acato sus ordenes, ya que se mantenía parado allí firme como una estatua, observando a Hinata —Se marcha por las buenas o por las malas —, advirtió el mismo, pero Naruto seguía sin prestarle atención y esto lo irritaba —Sáquenlo.

Inmediatamente la seguridad del señor Hiashi, se dirigieron hacia el joven intentando llevárselo del lugar pero este oponía resistencia.

—Naruto-kun… ¡Suéltenlo! —Gritó la joven, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a su padre, debido al repentino cambio en su comportamiento y en su voz —lo siento Kiba-kun, yo no te amo y no puedo casarme contigo —explicó la joven sin mirarle a la cara ya que le llenaba de vergüenza haberlo hecho por tan mal rato.

Se dirigió hacia su amado, tomo su mano y salio corriendo junto a él, sin importarle el que dirán, su padre, sus demás familiares y sus amigos o conocidos, solo le importaba que estaba al lado de su amado y nada mas.


End file.
